Mas Alla
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Ubicado despues de lo que esta pasando en el manga;Sasu a ultimo momento se unio a Naruto;Itachi junto con Deidara se van tambien a la aldea;los del consejo se retiran "misteriosamente".Todo parece lindo y tralala..pero Naruto ha estado actuando muy raro,y Sasuke quiere saber que le pasa...Un Naruto como nunca pensaron ver..depre y..loquito? SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Más allá…

Por Sabrina Santiago (Zanzamaru)

**RESUMEN:**Ubicado despues de lo que esta pasando en el manga;Sasu a ultimo momento se unio a Naruto,derrotando a Madara,Tobi y Kabutochimaru;Itachi junto con Deidara se van tambien a la aldea;los del consejo se retiran "misteriosamente".Todo parece lindo y tralala..pero Naruto ha estado actuando muy raro,y Sasuke quiere saber que le pasa...Un Naruto como nunca pensaron ver..depre y..loquito?

_******DISCOCHAMER!..DISCLAYER...DISCOPARTY? EN FIN,LA SERIE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE,SINO SERIA HARD YAOI,JURO;ASI COMO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN LAS CANCIONES QUE PUEDA USAR ,GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION,LAS SALIDAS ESTAN POR AQUI,AQUI Y AQUI ^w^,NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR,QUE KYUUBI CON GUSTO RESPONDERA**_

ACLARACIÓN: Esto pasa después de lo que está ocurriendo en el manga. En el último momento Sasuke se unió a Naruto y vencieron juntos a Madara y Kabuchimaru, quién, haciendo gala de toda su hijaputez, volvió a revivir a Itachi (y a Deidara para que el mayor no se sintiera solito), para desestabilizar a Sasuke –todavía más- y lograr que se cargara a Konoha, a Naruto, a Madara, al vecino, al tío y al cuñado del nene que le sacó la lengua en el primer día de clases. Cosa que al final no salió. A Sasu lo perdonan porque Naru lo defiende y al final si era bueno ¬¬ (Y porque está bueno para que negarlo XD) Itachi después de aclarar el pequeñísimo detalle de la masacre de los Uchihas (ya sabéis, problemas familiares en casita) también es perdonado –y porque también está re bueno, admitámoslo-. Los del consejo "misteriosamente" fueron apaleados, meados, escarchados, dejados sin jubilación y renunciaron a sus cargos, ponen a Naruto de guardián de Sasuke; o sea, a donde va el emo, digo, el Uchiha XD va Naruto (Itachi derechito al hospital para que la 5ª lo cure de enfermedad y de paso de su incipiente ceguera –excusa que puso para decir que le dijo "momia" a Tsunade por confundirla con su tía la Juana). De todo esto han pasado tres meses. La aldea empieza a reconstruirse (se ve que trabajan rápido XD) Naruto y Sasuke viven en el barrio Uchiha, en la casa de Sasuke (obvio X3).

**ATENTI!:AVISO DE SPOILERS COCHINOS!-AUNQUE LA HISTORIA LA EMPECE A ESCRIBIR _ANTES _DE QUE REVIVIERA ITACHI.**

**AVISO2:LEMON,SONG FIC,MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE(MINIMO UNO XD),ANGUST,LOCURA(Y NO DE LA BUENA)**

Ahora sí, la historia.

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**-ME DOY CUENTA-**_

Las mesas estaban al aire libre, un gran escenario podía verse no muy lejos de donde dos jóvenes, uno de cabello y ojos negros y una chica de pelo rosa, se sentaban.

_- Sakura, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? Sabes bien que sin el dobe no puedo salir a ningún lado; no vaya a ser que me agarre la chiripiorca y quiera destruir la aldea… Otra vez_ (1).

_- Sasuke-kun, nadie cree que vayas a destruir la aldea._

_- ¡Claro que no!_ -terció Kakashi apareciendo desde su clásica bola de humo y sentándose con ellos-. _Recién terminamos de reconstruir la aldea entera, con eso de Pain y la guerra, y…_

_- Resumiendo_ -se metió Kiba que llegaba en ese momento sobre Akamaru-. _Sabemos que no te gusta ser el segundo, Sasuke._

_- Así que como te soplaron esa idea, (2) no vas a destruir la aldea -_completó Sai, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza y sentándose al lado de Sakura.

La vena de Sasuke estaba a punto caramelo y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento... Estaba por contraatacar con toda una sarta de florido y variopinto lenguaje, de la más selecta calidad, cuando escuchó a Kiba hablar de nuevo.

_- Además, Naruto está aquí, aunque no sabe que tu también. Sino no querría aparecer, y le pedimos permiso a la Hokage para traerte._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_ -cuestionó el azabache, ignorando la punzada que sintió cuando supo que Naruto no querría aparecer si él estaba.

_- Bueno, ya lo sabrás, Uchiha…_ -dijo una voz suave-._ Si te aguantas, claro._

Dos personas se acercaban al grupo; una mujer muy bella, de pelo rubio y con una gran y evidente pechonalidad iba hacia ellos, acompañada de un hombre mayor, a juzgar por su pelo largo y blanco, aunque muy bien conservado, notándose su envidiable físico, muy superior a cualquier jovencito (3).

_- Maestra, ¿usted también se quedara?_ -preguntó la ojiverde nerviosa.

_- Así es, ¿por qué? ¿Me estas escondiendo algo, Sakura…? ¿Sake? ¡¿Tienes sake! ¡¿Dónde está ese sake? ¡Dame el sake!_

_- Es que si Naru sabe que está aquí no creo que cante todas las canciones que pensaba esta noche. Digo, usted sólo conoce dos o tres -_contestó Kiba por la pelirrosa.

_- ¿El dobe canta? ¿Es un chiste, chico perro?_

_- No lo es, Uchiha... Ya verás..._

_- Bueno_ -dijo Sai rompiendo el extraño ambiente que se había formado después de las palabras de Kiba-._ El perro, el dueño del perro y yo nos vamos a terminar de preparar todo. Y te aconsejó que no te pierdas detalle, Uchiha-bastardo, quizás así entiendas mejor a Naruto; su nuevo comportamiento y lo que pasaría si vuelves a dejarlo._

Sasuke se removió inquieto, no necesitaba que todo el mundo le recordara como había hecho sufrir a Naruto ni lo cambiado que estaba con él... Si bien al principio el rubio se comportaba igual que antes con él, era ruidoso, molesto y terriblemente hablador, con el correr del tiempo se dio cuenta que eso no era sino una fachada; cosa que se hizo más notoria cuando salió del hospital y el rubio empezó a vivir y estar todo el tiempo con él. Ya casi no le hablaba, era silencioso y ordenado, le preparaba el desayuno -y no, no era ramen-, la comida y la cena -y no, tampoco eran ramen. De hecho, el rubio cocinaba bastante bien, platos sencillos pero refinados- lo acompañaba para comprar, al banco (4), a sus entrevistas cada semana con Tsunade, y a las visitas a su hermano... Iba con él a todos lados, pero siempre callado, con una sonrisa tan pequeña que parecía que le dolía… Y varias veces, y Sasuke prefería irse de nuevo con Orochimaru en tanga, a contarle a alguien lo impotente que se sintió al descubrir a Naruto en la cocina una mañana, agarrándose la playera en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, cómo si el solo hecho de respirar le doliera, mientras gruesas lágrimas le resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_- ¿Sasuke-kun?_

_- ¿Mh?_

_- ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálido… ¿Te preocupa algo?_ -levantó en ese momento la vista y se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, incluso Iruka-sensei, que parecía que recién llegaba a la mesa y estaba sentado muy pegado a Kakashi.

_"Maldita metida rosa"_ pensó.

_- Estoy bien, Sakura, pero dime… ¿De verdad Naruto es tan bueno como para cantar en público? (5)_

_- ¡Sí!_ –le respondió Sakura contenta-. _De hecho formaron un grupo con Kiba y Sai... A veces también cantan Neji, Hinata o Gaara, y todas las canciones las escribió Naruto._

_- ¿Pero él sabe tocar?_

_- Es cierto_ -contestó Iruka-sensei con una sonrisa-. _Aprendió de pequeño a tocar el piano_ -Sasuke levantó una ceja-. _¡De verdad! Había un piano en la Academia, y Naruto aprendió solo a tocarlo, lo usaba siempre hasta que un maestro de la Academia lo descubrió y lo echo de ahí, y bueno…_ -todos miraron hacia otro lado, recordando cuanto le habían hecho sufrir al ojiazul de pequeño-._ Después yo me compre un teclado y aunque se lo regale nunca quiso llevárselo, prefirió dejarlo en mi casa y practicar... Sé que Jiraiya le enseñó guitarra en sus viajes y creo que el violín se lo enseño Shikamaru hace poco… Al parecer tiene para eso una facilidad muy grande, más que para aprender técnicas._

_- ¡Ah! Y no olvides, Iruka, que el viejo sapo le enseñó el shamisen (6) mientras entrenaba en el Monte Sapo. ¿Recuerdas que te mostró como tocaba? -_le recordó Kakashi, que ya tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Iruka y lo atraía hacia él.

-_ Sí, es cierto._

_- Increíble -_murmuró Sasuke, estaba casi seguro de que el dobe haría un papelón genial, y se lamentó no haber traído su cámara (7).

_- Bueno, chicos. Los mayores nos vamos por unas copitas de sake, y mejor nos vamos a sentar bien atrás para que Naru no nos vea_ -dijo Tsunade haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, y todos los adultos (8) se levantaron, y saludando a los chicos, se fueron a buscar lugar; dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura; ésta sacó un sobre de su bolso ninja y se lo tendió a Sasuke, quien lo recibió con una ceja levantada, después de notar que no era ninguna burrada como una carta de amor.

_- Necesito que leas esto antes de que Naru cante, Sasuke-kun. Nadie más sabe que te estoy dando esto, quiero que sepas que significas para Naruto en su vida._

_- Eso ya lo sé, Sakura_ -respondió el moreno con impaciencia-. _Soy su mejor amigo, su lazo más importante, su…_

_- No_ -lo interrumpió la otra-. _Eres más que eso, para eso te traje aquí esta noche. Nadie lo sabe en realidad, todos creen que es para que veas a Naruto, pero yo te traje para que cuando sepas la verdad, si quisieras te puedas ir, nadie te lo impedirá. Pero si te vas, esta vez será definitivo, ya no podrás volver... Bueno, tú no querrás tampoco volver…_

_- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me iría así? ¿Y para qué me das esto? ¿Qué son? ¿Cartas?_

Sakura se tensó e inclinándose sobre la mesa le susurró.

_- Estas no son cartas... En realidad, para que no lo notaran tuve que hacer copias... Esa es la ficha médica de Naruto._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué me das…?_

_- ¡Shhh! Léelo, las preguntas te las contesto después, mientras nos traen lo que pedimos_ -Sasuke estaba perdido, ¿cuando habían hecho su pedido? Tenía que dejar de colgarse así en público_-. Aprovecha y lee._

Sasuke no tenía idea de que pretendía ella con esto, pero a falta de algo mejor que hacer (9), sacó la primera hoja, de las cuatro que tenía en la mano, y se dispuso a leer. Eran muy pocas hojas para ser una ficha de vida, y se preguntó, viendo que la primera fecha era de cuando Naruto tenía 12 años, si nunca antes se había el pequeño kitsune enfermado o lastimado, o si sería que nadie se había, antes de esa edad, preocupado por la salud de su rubio. La primera parte eran las heridas del Valle del Fin, pero esas se curaron relativamente rápido, ahora sabía, gracias al Kyuubi, pero tres meses después aún estaba en el hospital, y...

_- ¡¿Qué demonios? -_escupió Sasuke-. _¿Heridas de kunai en ambas muñecas?_

_- ¡Shhh! ¡Más despacio, Sasuke!_

_- Pero yo no lo ataque con kunais, ¿qué signi...? No, no, no... No puede ser… El dobe, ¡¿quiso matarse? ¡¿Cortarse las venas? -levantó la vista con incredulidad-. ¿Es broma, Sakura?_

_- No -_dijo ella mientras hacía que miraba hacia el escenario, que empezaba a tener algunas luces y gente preparando todo, mientras tomaba de su vaso.

_"¿Cuando demonios nos trajeron el pedido?"._

_- Es real, se cortó… hasta el hueso. Lee cuantas veces hubo que vendarlo._

El azabache buscó rápidamente.

-_ ¿Tres veces? ¿Es que ese zorro no lo curaba?_

_- No es eso… Porque tres veces Naruto se cortaba en cuanto despertaba… Le sacamos lo filoso, se mordía las muñecas y los vendajes, lo sedaban, se despertaba y volvía a hacer lo mismo… Lo ataron con sellos, no se podía mover... pero encontró otra forma…_ -Sasuke leyó lo que seguía.

_- ¿Se mordió la lengua? Claro, si no se cura pronto..._

_- Te desangras_ -contestó Sakura cortante-_. No sabes lo que fue... Había ido a visitarlo, junto a Ino. Lo encontramos llenó de sangre, pálido, con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa enferma en la cara -_apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se hicieron blancos_-. Después de eso lo sedaron completamente, Tsunade-sama pensaba al principio que el Kyuubi lo estaba manipulando, luego parecía que se había recuperado. Estaban por darle el alta, Tsunade-sama lo revisaba y el zorro tomó el cuerpo de Naruto por un momento, pidiéndole desesperado a Tsunade que fueran a la casa de Naruto y sacaran las armas de allí, porque su cachorro tenía pensado matarse en cuanto pusiera un pie en su departamento._

_- Pero, ¿quién fue lo que él detuvo?_ -preguntó Sasuke, deseando haber podido ser él (10).

_- Jiraiya-sama, él fue a verlo, intentó que te olvidara, le dijo que era un tonto por no rendirse contigo… Pero él te defendió, dijo que prefería ser un tonto toda la vida, pero que no iba a dejarte caer en la oscuridad. Al final logró que Naruto le prometiera no volver a tratar de cortarse_ –notando el suspiro de Sasuke hizo una mueca y continuó-_. Dijo que no iba a cortarse, no que nunca más trataría de matarse. Al parecer, al principio de su viaje aún estaba mal... y se tomó una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir, unas fuertísimas que le había dado Tsunade, porque no podía dormir por sus pesadillas. El Kyuubi estuvo tres días desesperado, curándolo lo más rápido posible... luego fue metiéndose más en el entrenamiento y fue volviendo a ser el chico escandaloso de siempre… Cuando volvió a la aldea después de tres años, ya era él mismo. Después de que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro contigo, Tsunade-sama mandó a Neji y Kiba a quitar cualquier arma o elemento filoso de su casa..._ -fue bajando lentamente la voz hasta casi convertirla en un susurro.

_- Pero no fue necesario, ¿verdad?_ –dijo Sasuke suspirando, con un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos.

_- No, no lo fue, ¿recuerdas sus grandes pasiones? Después del ramen, claro._

_- Sí... el correr, y ver el paisaje desde la… -abrió los ojos aterrado._

_- Exacto –_dijo Sakura-._ Se subió a la cabeza del Cuarto... Y se arrojó. Kakashi-sensei lo atrapó en el aire y todos combinamos técnicas para poder sujetarlo... Empezó a gritar, un rugido salvaje, en cuanto tocó el piso... Nada lo calmaba, se destrozó la garganta gritando… Ya pensábamos que nada lo calmaría, teníamos miedo de acercarnos... Hasta Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama, que estaban ahí, no sabían qué hacer… Querían sedarlo pero las agujas no llegaban a tocarlo, su chakra lo protegía, haciéndolas cenizas… Hasta que Iruka-sensei se enteró y fue corriendo a verlo… Se acerco a él, sin importarle que pudiera herirlo, y lo abrazó... En ese instante dejó de gritar, y..._ –las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, casi a punto de derramarlas. Sasuke jamás la había visto así, ni cuando él se estaba por irse... y sintió un dolor enorme al imaginarse a Naruto en ese estado-_. Parecía un niño pequeño... Iruka-sensei lo acunaba en sus brazos, mientras él lloraba bajito... Estuvo con él dos semanas hasta que Naruto se recuperó por completo, porque había perdido el habla por cómo se dejó las cuerdas vocales... No quiso ir al hospital e Iruka-sensei pidió permiso para cuidarlo luego de eso, todos trataban de alegrarlo… Varios aldeanos que ya no lo odiaban ni temían dejaban que sus hijos jugaran con él, todo para recuperar al "Ninja nº 1 en sorprender a la gente"… Empezó a escribir canciones y cuentos, y pudo salir de nuevo de la depresión... Hasta que..._

Sasuke no había dejado de leer mientras su compañera hablaba. No sólo para enterarse mejor de todo lo que le pasó al rubio, sino porque sentía que no podía verla a los ojos... Tanto dolor, ¿tanto sufrimiento soportó Naruto? ¿Sólo por buscarlo?

_- Aquí dice que Tsunade lo puso en observación por dos semanas, pero sin ninguna herida, ¿qué le pasó?_

_- Ahí fue cuando se enteró de la muerte de Jiraiya-sensei_ -Sasuke tragó nervioso, tenía miedo de preguntar-. _¿Y q-qué hizo…? ¿Q-qué fue…?_

_- Nada -_le contestó la kunoichi con una extraña mirada-._ No comía, no bebía, no hablaba, no dormía, no se movía... Shikamaru e Iruka-sensei lo ayudaron… Después fue el ataque de Pain, el entrenamiento con Bee, la guerra... Ahora pensamos que está mucho mejor, es decir, estás aquí… y ahora que casi le sacan el Kyuubi y descubrió que este puede salir en una "chibi forma" (11) no está tan sólo... ¡Ya sonríe igual que antes!_ –el azabache negó con la cabeza-.

_- Esas no son sonrisas reales, son totalmente falsas, Sakura, ¡créeme! Además…_ -ella le hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como instándolo a seguir-._ Además... además... todas las noches tiene insomnio... Me di cuenta hace poco, se la pasa en el jardín de la casa, llorando desconsoladamente… Hay tanta soledad y amargura en esas lágrimas, Sakura… Es como si noche a noche se fuera rompiendo en pedazos… Hay tanto dolor que se siente de forma casi física… Me da miedo acercarme a él, Sakura! En la mañana, cuando voy a despertarlo, y lo veo acostado, durmiendo por fin... Me acercó y veo el camino de sus lágrimas... Se ve tan frágil, Sakura, tan débil e indefenso, que siento que si lo tocó, que si le respiró cerca... Se romperá como si fuera de cristal._

_- Pero parece él de siempre –_responde Sakura.

_- Casi –_el pelinegro debía decir lo que llevaba por dentro-_ . Hace semanas que lo vengo notando… Esta más lento, Sakura... Reacciona lento no sólo en las peleas, cuando le hablan, cuando trata de sonreír, es como si se estuviera cansando._

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

(1) Sasuke, ¡siempre tan encantador! ^3^

(2) ¡Dos veces! ¿A que los villanos son originales? XD

(3) OK, OK. Jiraiya me lo pidió tanto y como me encanta el personaje no me pude negar a semejante capricho... Y si, Kabuchimaru revivió al sannin para que a Naru se le patinara el disco… El sacudón que le dio el furioso Naruto con seis colas y en fase tres le dolió hasta a Sasuke, Itachi y Ero sennin; y eso que nomas estaban mirando… ^w^

(4) ¿Tienen banco los ninjas? XD

(5) Es todo un as para cambiar de tema, ¿eh, Sasu? Eres el Sr. Sutileza… XD

(6) Shamisen, también conocido como sangen, es un instrumento musical de cuerda, que, valga la redundancia ¬¬ Posee tres cuerdas y debe ser tocado con una uñeta llamada bachi.

(7) ¿No es adorable el tío? ¬¬

(8) ¿Qué? Vamos, parecen críos XD

(9) ¡Sí! ¡Claaarooo! ¡Como si al señorito no se le hubiera entrado la curiosidad desde que escuchó "Naruto"! ^3^

(10) ¡Pues te jodes! ¬¬ Eso te pasa por ser el Sr. emo-vengador-no-necesito-nada-solo-mi-venganza ¬¬ **_(Zaphy: ¡Eso! ¬¬ ¡Te jodes! ¡Y ya de paso jodes a Naruto! :Q_) (Kory-san: ¡Zaphyrla! ¬¬U) (Zaphy: Ya, ya, ya u.u Que poco aguantan ¬¬)_**;totalmente de acuerdo contigo Zaphy,totalmente..sres y sras;con ustedes:Mis betas!o mejor dicho,mi beta y su inner XD

(11) ¡Lo siento! No pude resistirme a un apapachable Kyuubi =^w^=

**Hasta aqui el 1º capi,sras,sres,acepto:Tomatazos,lechugazos y tirenme una hamburguesa y tengo el almuerzo listo XD...ahora unas preguntas:**

_**(SE NOTA QUE APRENDI A USAR LAS TECLAS DE NEGRITAS?COMO MOLAN ESTAS LETRITAS,EN SERIO)**_

_***Qué le pasa a Naru?**_

*Tiene que ver con Kyuubi?

*Algo traumático?

*Qué lo hayan violado?

*Qué Madara esté vivo y amenace con matar a Sasuke si él no hace lo que pide?

***Será Naru depresivo por naturaleza?**

***Sera que se está muriendo?**

***Estará enfermo?**

***Será emo? XD**

***Sera que Naru este simplemente triste porque está enamorado de Sasu y piensa que no le corresponde?(Sera idiota -_-)**

***Alguien lo está manipulando para que se mate?**

***Alguien se está riendo en su cara? (A estas alturas, en la mía seguro XD)**

** ¡Se escuchan ofertas señores! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Hola gente!**_

_***crik cri cri crik***_

_**...**_

_**-UNA DE DOS MOCOSA,O NO HAY NADIE QUE NOS ESPERE,O LES ENCANTAMOS A LOS GRILLITOS.**_

_**-No me digas,y eso lo descubriste tu solito,guapo? ¬_ ¬**_

_**Enn finn,mil perdones si aun hay gente que lee esto (^w^)Uu pero,aqui tenemos la conty!**_

_**-DISFRUTEN!**_

_**AAAAAAntes que me olvide...Aqui estan,estos son...sus rew por el 1º capi,contestados por la cosa naranja!**_

_**-**__**SEXY**__** COSA NARANJA PARA TI,MOCOSA ...**_

_**1º REW DE LA NOCHE!**_

Hime-Sora

jajajajajaja, si me di cuenta que te gustaron las letras en negrita XD.(_**QUE PUEDO DECIR,LAS NEGRITAS MOLAN MUCHO XDD)**_

Un muy traumado y psicótico Naruto, pff sufrir por un desquiciado mas loco que el jajajaja, pero aun así que lindo que los apoyen sus amigos, sinceramente yo lo hubiera dejado descansar (morirse hombre!) pero hhahahahah lo lindo de la amistad

Ahaha Kyuubi como amo a ese zorro, y no creo que sea depresivo de naturaleza, aunque era muy optimista...bueno algo mala tiene que pasar por todos los traumas que tuvo, la verdad no lo culpo, hasta duro mas de lo que pensaba!

Bye bye! espero el siguiente!

_**-HIME-SORA,MUCHACHA,ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO;**_

_**LA VERDAD,LA LOCA DE LA AUTORA TIENE PENSADO QUE NARU SUFRA MUY MUCHO,YA LO VERAS!**_

_**Y GRACIAS POR AMARME,SE QUE SOY LO MAXIMO ;3**_

_**AQUI LA CONTY,ESPERO TE GUSTE.**_

**2º **_**REW !**_

MonzerratLhea-14 _**(ME ENCANTO TU NOMBRE)**_

Awww 3 continuala! porfavor! porfavor ! 3

esta super genial *-* 3

La amee! 3

awwww me encanta que sasu se preocupe:$ aunq fue un tonto vengador x dejar a naruto :C

y no se porque, no deberia gustarme pero me gusta:$ q naruto este actuando raro o deprimido no sé xD esq eso lo hace ver fragil 3 y siento que sasuke puede ayudarlo 3 awww xDDD vale*-* estoy loca :C pero una cosa es cierta, AME tu fic!

bueno me voy ya D: xq luego no me qiero ir, porq sabes q las personas contnuamente dicen adios muchas veces, es un hecho q se ha comprobado xq qiere decir q realmente no se qieren ir pero deben y ... uhh creo q estoy alargando esto xDD bueno ya ... xD

Nos vemoss cuidate!:D y felicidaaades por tu fic me ha encantado y estoy segura q a muchos tmb 3 te pondre en favoritos*-* bno ahora si :$ byee!

_**-EA,EA,AQUI LA CONTY =^w^=**_

_**SI,ES LINDO QUE EL NIÑO BONITO DEL UCHIHA SE PREOCUPE,PERO HAY QUE VER SI DESPUES DE ESTO QUERRA...**_

_**Y,NO LO NIEGO,UN NARU FRAGIL ES TAAAAAN MONO,QUE HASTA YO ME SUAVIZO..UN POQUITO =¬w¬=**_

_**ME ENCANTAN TUS ALARGES,NO TE CORTES XDDD**_

_**Y **_**3º**_** Y ULTIMO REW (A VER SI SE PONEN LAS PILAS,EJEM)**_

bloodymoonkyubi (_**QUE NOMBRE TAN SEXY EL TUYO,SOBRE TODO LA PARTE DE "KYUBI" ;3 )**_

por fá... la conti, no aguanto.

quiero saber que pasara... esta genial tu historia, por eso no me dejes en ese suspenso

_**-ME GUSTA TU REW,CLARO Y CONCISO XDDD**_

_**VENGA,AQUI TE SACAMOS EL SUSPENSO XD**_

_**Y AHORA SI...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE**_

_**Como hay dos canciones que son muy, muy necesarias para el "ambiente" del capítulo he puesto los enlaces correspondientes; cada vez que va a empezar alguna, recomiendo que lean este capítulo escuchando esas canciones. ¡Chas, gracias! xD**_

_**Capítulo 2**__**,**__** "Más allá**__**,**__** podre llorar"**__**.**_

Las luces del escenario se encendieron, e inmediatamente comenzó a oírse una suave melodía de piano; Sasuke se quedó a cuadritos: ahí, en el centro mismo del escenario, Naruto estaba sentado frente a un imponente piano, de color negro, con unas extrañas llamas naranjas en la tapa y a los costados.

Jamás había visto al rubio vestido así, con una camiseta negra sencilla, de mangas largas y con adornos de espirales en naranja bordados, un pantalón del mismo color, le daban un toque muy maduro y diferente.

-Ay, no…

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

-Es que esa canción es muy fuerte, no pensé que la cantara primero, se nota que no sabe que Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya o tú están, sino no la cantaría...

-Esta canción se llama "Más allá".

**www . you tube watch?v = vyufxiLt -6Q**

**Tengo ganas de gritar**

**Y mi boca está cerrada**

**No tenía nada de ocultar**

**Y nadie me ocultaba nada**

-Sí, claro –se escuchó bajito a Naruto.

**Hay algo más o algo menos**

**Me da igual lo mal o bueno**

**Dejar morir, dejar vivir**

**Estoy hundiéndome en la oscuridad del mar**

**Aquí no hay aire pero al fin podre llegar**

**Más allá**

**Espero un sol que me llevara**

**Sin temer volar**

**Donde un sueño es realidad**

**Más allá**

**Podre mentirle a mi corazón**

**Sin tener razón**

**Más allá no miente la verdad**

**Tengo ganas de brillar**

**Y mi luz está apagada**

**No tenía a nadie a quien culpar**

**Y nadie culpabilizaba**

-En realidad, todo es mi culpa...

**Hay algo más o algo menos**

**Me da igual si más o menos**

**Deje morir, deje vivir**

**Estoy hundiéndome en la oscuridad del mar**

**Aquí no hay aire pero al fin podre llegar**

**Más allá**

**Espero un sol que me llevara**

**Sin temer volar**

**Donde un sueño es realidad**

**Más allá**

**Podre mentirle a mi corazón**

**Sin tener razón**

**Más allá no miente la verdad**

**Hermanos del viento comparten la razón**

**En cada momento que el tiempo desdeñó**

**Viento desde el más allá**

**Despierta el sol que me llevara**

**Sin temer volar**

**Donde un sueño es realidad**

**Más allá**

**Podre decirle a mi corazón**

**Sin tener razón**

**Más allá no miente la verdad**

No podía creerlo, se notaba cuanto había sufrido Naruto, que ciego había sido... Notaba como su rubio amigo trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, volteó a ver a Tsunade y los demás, y todos estaban con las lágrimas a punto de salir… La voz de Naruto se había oído tan resignada… No había podido aún recuperase cuando el piano comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-Esta canción no la conozco, que raro, pensé que conocía todas-murmuro sakura con una mueca.

-Esta… esta canción estaba tarareándola hace días… desde que salí del hospital…

***Flash Back***

_-Bueno –suspiro Sasuke-. Amablemente la Hokage me ha dejado salir ya de aquí__,__ si es que un "Lárgate a la puta calle, que Naru vendrá a buscarte" es ser amable… Aunque después de todo, me merezco esto y más__._

_Saliendo del hospital, el azabache no tuvo tiempo de nada: un borrón rosa se había acercado y se le colgó del cuello__._

_-__Sakura –dijo reconociendo a la que había sido su compañera. _

_-__Sasuke-kun, ¡que feliz estoy de que por fin hayas podido salir del hospital! –dijo la kunoichi__,__ apretando más a su amigo._

_-Sakura, me lastimas, no aprietes tanto. _

_-__Lo siento, Sasuke-kun –contestó soltándolo y ruborizándose__-__. Es que estoy tan feliz..._

_-¿Y Naruto? La Hokage me dijo que…_

_-__¡Hola__,__ teme! ¡Qué suerte que saliste! ¿Me acompañas? Te llevare a tu nueva casa –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa extraña, que al azabache le pareció triste, pero que no le dio mayor importancia. _

_Los chicos se despidieron de Sakura y comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que sería el hogar del moreno, ambos en un silencio que, lejos de gustarle, comenzaba a destrozarle los nervios al Uchiha. Naruto, notándolo__,__ comenzó un suave tarareo, que hizo que el Uchiha se relajara y comenzaran después una agradable charla. _

***Fin Flash Back***

-Después de ese día, varias veces escuche como tarareaba o cantaba esa tonada, pero al hacerlo tan bajito no conseguía saber que decía...

Las notas de la canción comenzaron, fundiéndose con la voz de Naruto de una manera perfecta:

**www . you tube watch ?v = Fk5o L0 mg I08& o b = av 2n**

**Quédate un momento así**

**No mires hacia mí**

**Que no podre aguantar**

**Si clavas tu mirada****,**** que me llena el cuerpo**

**Me ha pasado antes****,**** que no puedo hablar**

**Tal vez pienses que estoy loco**

**Y es verdad un poco****,**** tengo que aceptar**

**Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro**

**No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar**

_-__Sasuke… -susurró Naruto. _

**Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer**

**De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba**

**La vida me dijo a gritos que**

**Nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**

**Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa**

**Que se da de pronto en forma natural****,**** ¡lleno de fuego!**

**Si lo forzas se marchita**

**Sin tener principio llega a su final**

**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

**Que sí me tocas****,**** se quema mi piel**

**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**

**Que lloro por ti**

**Que lloro sin ti**

**Que ya lo entendí**

**Que no eres para mí**

**Y lloro**

**Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer**

**De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba**

**La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**

**Y me explicaba**

**Que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto**

**En forma natural lleno de fuego**

**Si lo forzas se marchita**

**Sin tener principio llega a su final**

**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**

**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**

**Que lloro por ti**

**Que lloro sin ti**

**Que ya lo entendí**

**Que no eres para mí**

**Y lloro**

**Que lloro por ti**

**Que lloro sin ti**

**Que ya entendí**

**Que no eres para mí**

**Y lloro**

_-__ Porque te amo, Sasuke.__..__ Te amo…_

* * *

-_**HASTA AQUI,EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO..ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO,Y YA SABEN,CUALQUIER COSA,LA CULPA ES DE ZANZA!**_

-EY!

_**-OK,OK,LO HIZO UN MAGO...**_

DUDAS,CONSULTAS O GANAS DE CHARLAR:

MAIL:zanzapallito hot mail . com

FACE: sabrina soledad santiago

TWITTER: zanzamaru

JUNTEN LOS ESPACIOS Y AVISEN QUE SON DE AMOR YAOI,SI?

_**-Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REW,QUE CONTESTARE YO,EL SEXY KYUUBI CON MI HABITUAL BUENA ONDA =^w^=**_

((LA AUTORA NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE X LAS RESPUESTAS DE LA BOLA DE PELOS SEXY XD))


	3. Chapter 3

_*****_**Pasa una bola de pasto seco…ya ni los grillitos quedan.. (TTwTT)***

_**-No me maten! La culpa es de Orochipepe! XDDD**_

_**La verdad gente, es que el trabajo me tiene loca…se que l s que estudias también me van a entender, es muy muy difícil hacerse tiempo, verdad? En fin… Podrán matarme en los rew XDDD**_

_**Ahora, damas y caballeros, con ustedes, la tierrrrrrrrrrna bolita de pelos naranja que se convirtió en puro chakra maligno… contestando sus rew; Kyuubi!**_

_1º Rew_

_Hime-Sora__7/1/12 . chapter 2_

_trauma! la canción jajajaa, ahahaha Naru sufre! siii que sufra! bueno en lo personal me encanta que sufra y mas porque es SasuNaru._

¿como es posible que este desapareciendo? ni yo misma lo se, ya en caso prefiero en SasuNaruko la verdad ...

En fin, excelente! y nuevamente las negritas volvieron! ahahahahah un beso Kyuu XD, dime...¿como le haces para mantener tu esponjado pelaje? ¡pasame la receta!

_**-MI QUERIDA HIME-SORA, LO SIENTO, PERO LO DE MI PELAJE ES SECRETO…AUNQUE SI LO CEPILLAS CON ENERGIA, EL PELO QUEDA LINDO… ES CIERTO, EL SASUNARU NO PUEDE DESAPARECER! HAY QUE PONERNOS EN MARCHA CON ALGO..NO SE QUE, PERO ALGO XDD, ESPERO DISFRUTES LA CONTI, Y SEE...LAS NEGRITAS LLEGARON PARA QUEDARSE XDD**_

_2º Rew (Doble! Bien por ti :3)_

_deikara-deidara-desuka-desu__8/2/12 . chapter 1_

_aaa malvada hacer sufrir a si a mi naru si ya decia yo que de la mala propaganda mandada *abraza a su novio* es mala lastima a nuestro hijo fallen: no soy rubio u  
si lo es de verdad me miente bueno esta super ahora leere el 2 y si lloro te mordere hasta la muerte_

_-(2º)waaaa te lo adverti te lo dije ahora sufre mi ira *fallen lo noquea* tranquila le gusto hasta descargo la musica jejeje lo hiciste llorar esre buena en lo que haces tu talento se mide de la cabeza al cielo asi que sigue adelante y esfuezate se feliz *se levanta deikara* si se feliz tu fic me encanto_

_**-MUAJAJAJAJ… YA VES LO MALVADA QUE ES LA MOCOSA XDD FALLEN, OJITO CON EL PEQUE O **__**YO**__** VOY A IR A MORDERTE… Y TU, DEIKARA, DEJA DE MORDER MIS COLAS! =¬w¬=**_

_3º Rew_

_Karu-suna__8/19/12 . chapter 2_

_hola de nuevo! owo juro ke ya me habia topado con esta historia XD kisas la lai hace un tiempo y la perdi de veista n.ñ jeje personalmente piesno ke pinta un tema bastante interesante y le puedes sacar bastante jugo owo me encantaria ke la continuases y con capis mas largos (la ke no pide nada *notese el sarcasmo* XD) me imagino a naru evitandolo y sasu intentando comprender lo ke le sucedio, una especie de recaida no estaria nada mal XD algo cliché pero daria pie a una excelente reconciliacion XD, espero te animes a seguirla nwn_

_**-JEEEE..DICE LA MOCOSA QUE TE TOPES CON SUS HISTORIAS BASTANTE SEGUIDO, NO HAY PROBLEMA XD, LO DE LOS CAPIS LARGOS, PUES TODO DEPENDE DE CUANTO TIEMPO TENGA ZANZA PARA TRASPASAR LA HISTORIA, ES QUE PASAR DE UN CUADERNO A LA COMPU.. SI ES QUE ESTA ES UNA VAGA,PERO BUENO XDD TENDREMOS EN CUENTA TUS IDEAS…MMMMHH..RECAIDA=CULPA UCHIHA…MUAJAJAJAA..**_

_4º Rew_

_Mari-neechan__8/26/12 . chapter 2_

_¡askjbfewitpbqew! ¿A qué esperas para continuarlo? Me ha encantado la idea, eso de mostrar a Naruto sufriendo por Sasuke, no solo siempre feliz, es más humano, incluso llegando a esos niveles de depresión... Ains, pobre Narutin y tó por culpa del idiota de del Uchiha  
¡En fin! Espero el siguiente capi a ver qué piensa Sasukin tras la canción y qué decide hacer_

_**-EAH, AQUÍ LA CONTY XDD ESPERO TE GUSTE Y AUN FALTA UN PELIN PARA SABER QUE DECIDE SASUKITO… Y LO DE MOSTRAR A NARU MAS HUMANO, PUES ES JUSTO LO QUE ZANZA QUIERE, TODOS NOS DAMOS CUENTA QUE NARUTO SE ESCONDE DETRÁS DE SU GRAN SONRISA, LA PREGUNTA ES, HASTA CUANDO PODRA FINGIR? QUE ES LO QUE HAY DETRÁS DE ESO?**_

_**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAANN~ **_

_**AHORA SI,CACHO MOCOSOS; EL FIC, DISFRUTEN!(Y MANDEN REW, QUE NOS HACEN MUY FELICES)**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Que noooo..Que Naru no es mío, es de Sasuke… creados por Don Kishimoto**_

_**(Obito?! De verdad!? Kishimoto, me tas jodiendo?! ¬_¬ Vale, vale, el tio es un muerto, se nota por el brazo quebrado como lo tenia Itachi… pero, Obito?! De verdad ¡?!) Ah! Lo anterior fue spoiler (^w^)b**_

_**Mas aclaraciones (y porque las negritas aun molan XD)**  
_

_- Naru (acciones y pensamientos)_

-Sasuke (ídem XD)

* * *

_-Te amo Sasuke.. Eres la razón por la que me levanto en las mañanas, la fuerza que me hace caminar, mis ganas de reír...de vivir..._

En ese momento entendí porque todos me habían advertido de lastimar nuevamente a ese pequeño sol de la aldea... Naruto no solo me amaba; yo se le hacia tan necesario como respirar...

Llegando el final de la canción esa voz como cascada empezaba a quebrarse, a enronquecer, a convertirse en susurro... levante la vista preocupado por el resuello que se oía, amplificado por el micrófono ; parecía que se ahogaba. No pude evitar levantarme de la silla e ir hacia el, sus ojos me encontraron...maldije mi suerte cuando pude acercarme lo suficiente para verlos: Se notaba el terror en ellos. Se hizo para atrás, tirando la silla en el proceso, golpeándose con ella..

_No entendía nada, deseaba con todo su ser que su vista lo engañara...ese no podía ser sasuke, verdad? no podía ser, por que si lo fuera, el Uchiha había escuchado su canción; su confesión aunque quizás recién llegaba, pero no, sus ojos negros se lo decían; lo había escuchado todo: La canción, la confesión...  
Lo ve acercarse mas, llegar al escenario, ve su rostro preocupado, un brillo y un sentimiento que no puede descifrar o la suma de muchos: Impotencia, culpa..._

_Claro, ahora entiende su actitud, seguro el moreno no querrá verlo cerca nunca mas...-_

Sasuke no puede evitar acercarse, llegar al escenario subir hasta donde Naruto lo mira con esos pedazos de cielo que tiene por ojos, ese azul enturbiado por las lagrimas, esos ojos mostrando dolor, terror al verse descubierto...Se acerca preocupado por el ritmo que la respiración del menor ha tomado: Naruto jadea sin hallar aire, empieza a hiperventilar, no entiende lo que sasuke le dice...

_Ve como una pálida mano, se levanta hacia su rostro, de seguro sasuke lo golpeara, lo odiara y sin poder remediarlo se desmaya, lo ultimo que ve antes de perder la conciencia es esa blanca cara, esos ojos negros como la noche y solo puede murmurar con el poco aliento que le queda:__**-Lo siento, siento el amarte sasuke...**_

Ver ese terror en sus ojos hace que me mueva mas rápido, llego hasta el, veo como jadea sin control, empalidece, levanto mi mano, quiero calmarlo, asegurarle que no estoy enojado, que no se asuste ;no de mi...Pero parece que logro el efecto contrario: veo como su cuerpo se encoje y tiembla de puro miedo, acaso cree que voy a golpearlo? tanto daño le hice? noto que respira peor, que esta desvaneciéndose, lo atrapo en mis brazos (desde cuando esta tan delgado? puedo notar su cuerpo, delgadito como cuando era pequeño)Naruto trata de hablar y escucho en un susurro mientras se desmaya:_**-Siento el amarte sasuke...**_

* * *

_**VAN** a matarme,**LO SE** XDDD  
_

**Ok! Se finí el capi de hoy!...**

**Las aclaraciones pertinentes XD:**

_-Ok! Antes de que me maten, la culpa la tiene Kyuubi!_

_**-EJEM…CREO QUE YO NO FUI EL QUE SE LA PASO SIN ESCRIBIR NADITA POR AQUÍ…**_

_-Ok…__si__ lo tenia escrito, pero no corregido…ahora que no tengo beta, pido de rodillas paciencia! Muchisimas gracias a tod s los que pusieron este engendro en favoritos o alertas, tendrían que haber visto mis caras cada vez que me llegaba la notificación! Muchis también a los que mandaron rew en "taza" (_Karu-suna, Breyito-Black-Lupin, NaraLollipop, HikaruWinter , deikara-deidara-desuka-desu_)_

_de verdad me alegre que les gustara, si todo va bien, estaré subiendo otro one shot muy pronto, pero basado en la temporadita de Naruto en el hospital; recuerdan cuando se mordía la lengua?_

**_-SERIA GENIAL QUE COMENTARAN Y TIRARAN IDEAS…RECUERDEN QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER QUE EL UCHIHA SE SIENTA UN MISERO GUSANO…NO, NO ES POR OFENDER A TUS BICHOS SHINO, TE LO JURO…SOLO QUEREMOS QUE EL UCHIHA MENOR SUFRA UN POQUITO ;3 _**

**_RECUERDEN ADEMÁS QUE CADA REW QUE MANDEN SERA CONTESTADO POR MI, LA SEXY BOLA DE PELOS_**

**_NOS VEMOS!_**

_-__ Adios! Y por favor, en la cara no! *se esconde detrás de Kyuubi para safar de la lluvia de objetos hacia su persona XD*_


End file.
